87th Night
Masquerade Night is the eighty seventh chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Summary Yuki and Zero leave the mansion, with Yuki saying it's okay if they hurry, since it has good and bad memories within it. They board the underground train to see Isaya, an old friend of Yuki's parents, to ask for help. While on the train, Yuki begins to eat the blood tablets but pauses after taking notice of a sleeping Zero. Questioning whether or not he is hungry after receiving injuries she tries to force him into taking her blood which he adamantly refuses. She then sees that Zero has satisfied his bloodlust for over a year. Zero reveals that he has drank the blood of madness from Level E vampires. Yuki knows what it's like to have satisfaction and that abstaining from bloodlust is difficult. Although Zero wasn't satisfied by the Level E vampires, he says, "Therefore," '' with Yuki following with, ''"In that case..." He then stops and looks at Yuki with a lighthearted expression. Then, Zero sits down and says his bloodlust being insatiable is none of her business. Yuki realizes that more words should have been said then and that they act as if they conceal their hearts behind a mask. They get off the train, and Isaya's servant gives them an invitation to a masquerade. Yuki dresses in an extravagant gown and sees that the guests seem uneasy, waiting for Kaname to show up. Isaya says he couldn't remain a spectator while the children of his beloved old friends were at the heart of the problem. He then dances with Yuki, while Rima arrives with three other mysterious figures in cloaks. Yuki jokes around with Zero, pretending, while wearing a mask, that she's meeting him for the first time. They dance together and Yuki is surprised that he can dance. Zero says that Yuki is very similar to a girl that died a year ago and Yuki agrees he's similar to the boy who she wanted to protect, yet she hurt him. Zero isn't the same person now since he isn't someone who'd dance with a vampire. As the two continued to dance, Yuki and Zero's faces inch closer to one another. Flashbacks of Yuki and Zero as children are shown: with Yuki caring for Zero, him leading her out of the dark forest, and them served as the Day Class guardians, back when Yuki seemed really happy and was still a human being. Yuki wonders why they had to end up being enemies, that Zero become someone she wants to cherish, and that the feeling inside her is real. Yuki then notices Kaname has arrived at the masquerade as she takes off her mask. Characters Characters in order of appearance: Memorable Quotes "I don't want him to realize that I really need blood." -Yuki Kuran "He told me before that he couldn't dance. Besides,its fine since Zero is a hunter, and I am a Pureblood." -Yuki Kuran "You look a lot like the girl who was important to me, that died a year ago." -Zero Kiryu "You also look like the boy I cared for and wanted to protect. Yet unintentionally I hurt him. However you are not the same person. He isn't someone who would dance with a vampire." -Yuki Kuran "Why..... Why....did it end up like this between us? The boy that I want to cherish..... I love him. This feeling is so real. It exists inside of me...." -Yuki Kuran Trivia Image gallery Ch87 Viz.jpg|English title page, Viz volume Chapter 87 Cover.png|Magazine title page, unofficial English translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18